Bounty Hunter
Overview Bounty Hunters chase the worst foes in the galaxy. You will learn to use whatever dirty tricks you must to bring your prey down. When someone needs an enemy taken care of, they hire Bounty Hunters to do their dirty work. Tracking down and eliminating people are what Bounty Hunters do best. As a Bounty Hunter, you must learn the tricks of ambush and assault so your prey does not escape. Caution: Bounty Hunters are not the strongest of classes so you will play dirty from time to time. This is perfectly acceptable for Bounty Hunters but others may take offense. Some have even been known to ban Bounty Hunters from their cities! Profession Progression Hit Man Man Hunter Assassin Bounty Hunter Armor At CL 22 (Bounty Hunter Essentials I), Bounty Hunters are allowed to wear armor. They can wear any type of armor they choose as long as it does not have CL or Species restrictions. There are no weapon or movement penalties for wearing armor. Terrain Negotiation With Publish 27, innate Terrain Negotiation was introduced for Bounty Hunter. With certain levels, the Bounty Hunter gains greater ability to negotiate terrain. These are the levels and the amount of Terrain Negotiation granted to the Bounty Hunter: *Level 1 - Bounty Hunter Fundamentals I +25 Terrain Negotiation *Level 18 - Bounty Hunter Fundamentals VI +25 Terrain Negotiation (50 total) *Level 65 - Bounty Hunter Expertise VI +5 Terrain Negotiation (55 total) *Level 90 - Master Bounty Hunter +10 Terrain Negotiation (65 total) Droid Tracking At CL 22 (Bounty Hunter Essentials I), Bounty Hunters are given the ability to use Droids to track and capture their marks. As they progess in their profession, the Bounty Hunter gains better ability in using these droids. Here are the abilities that the Bounty Hunter learns: *Droid Precision *Droid Speed *Tracking Droids *Tracking Droid Effectiveness *Droid Tracking Speed Bounty Hunter Mission Terminals In order to acquire missions a Bounty Hunter must visit a Bounty Hunter mission Terminal. These terminals will list potential marks. Marks listed by The Galactic Empire are contracts to kill Rebel players. Marks listed by The Alliance are contracts to kill Imperial players. Marks listed by Bounty Hunter's Guild are contracts to kill NPC's. Once a mission has been selected the Bounty Hunter will be contacted, via Comm link, by an NPC representing the faction that is ordering the hit. The Bounty Hunter will then receive the Bio-Signature for their mark and may begin tracking. Bounty Hunter mission terminals are located across the galaxy. Waypoints are as follows: Coronet, Corellia: -220 -4470 and -195 -4470 Doaba Guerfel, Corellia: 3166 5338 Tyrena, Corellia: -5130 -2300 and -5060 -2306 Imperial Prison, Dathomir: -6335 930 Smuggler Outpost, Endor: -905 1610 Kaadara, Naboo: 5190 6673 and 4928 6728 Keren, Naboo: 2085 2575 Dearic, Talus: 265 -3070 Bestine, Tatooine: -1445 -3658 Mos Eisley, Tatooine: 3375 -4845 Bounty Mission Difficulty As the Bounty Hunter progresses in their profession, their marks also become more difficult. *CL 1 (Bounty Hunter Fundamentals I): +1 to Bounty Mission Difficulty *CL 42 (Bounty Hunter Essentials VI): +1 to Bounty Mission Difficulty (2 total) *CL 82 (Bounty Hunter Mastery IV): +1 to Bounty Mission Difficulty (3 total) Innate Bounty Hunter Specials These skills and abilities are granted to all Bounty Hunters despite Expertise selections. Expertise Introduced with Publish 30/Chapter 2, Bounty Hunters are now allowed the ability to choose their abilities/skills. Each Bounty Hunter are allocated "points" as they level. 5 points will be initially granted at CL 10, then 1 point every 2 CLs up to a total of 45 points at CL 90. Most skills require a prerequisite, be it a minimum CL, or a prior skill. Expertise Bounty Hunter Specials These skills and abilities are granted by choices made in the Expertise System. Category:Careers Category:Bounty Hunter